Refrigerant systems that provide cooling for various applications may cycle on and off to maintain the temperature of the system to be within a desired temperature band. When a refrigerant system reaches the desired low temperature, the refrigerant system may cycle off to prevent further cooling and/or to conserve power. When the system is stopped, the temperature of the system may naturally increase. Before the system temperature meets or exceeds the maximum temperature of the temperature band, the refrigerant system may restart. After the refrigerant system is restarted, there may be a brief time delay before the refrigerant system can attain cooling capacity to effectively cool the system. For example, when the refrigeration system is restarting, the masses in the refrigerant system may need time to stabilize, and the pressure in the system may need time to build before cooling can occur.